The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Key-value stores are widely used in systems for organizing data. Typically, a key-value store represents a set of entries, wherein each entry includes a key from a certain key space and a value associated with the key. The keys are used for fast finding a key-value entry in the key-value store in order to retrieve values, modify the values, and delete the values form the key-value store.
Key-value stores are used to provide fast lookup and addition of key-value entries for numerous applications. Key-values stores may be implemented using various storage devices, such as, but not limited to, flash memory, solid-state drives, hard disk drives, optical devices, and so forth.